


Surrender

by honorablementioned



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorablementioned/pseuds/honorablementioned
Summary: Will Graham looks lovely bathed in blood, and that screaming comes back (mate mate mate). It is a constant rhythm as he holds Abigail’s throat on the kitchen floor.





	Surrender

It’s been a great deal of time since Hannibal thought of taking a mate.

In this day and age, Omegas have higher priorities than mates and children; careers and achievements have taken over the forefront of their minds. Not to mention the painstaking hassle it is to find an Alpha or Beta worthy enough to take into their home and sire their children. They’re the lesser orientation, compared to the live givers and imperishable beings that Omegas are. Domination is the word usually associated with the O orientation in today’s society, unlike in medieval times.

Hannibal Lecter is the very definition of Omega, by those standards. Independent and commanding, he is what all Alphas and Betas crave to have; stability and control, something they can only wish to obtain one day. 

That isn’t to say that Alphas and Betas don’t have their strengths. The A orientation is known for their protectiveness, their need to please and provide. The B orientation is more known for their loyalty, their ability to tune out pheromones and rely on emotional connections with their partners. 

Hannibal is open to any and all orientations. He isn’t one to discriminate and can see the appeal and qualities of every individual he comes into contact with. No one, however, has sparked enough interest to make him think of actual bonding. 

No one, until Will Graham, who just so happens to be an Alpha.

—

Will Graham owns his own home. He has several dogs and a reliable, if taxing, job. He is a lone wolf surrounded by packs that have no desire to let him in, and he has no desire to join them. 

Hannibal admires that. He can relate. But there’s an itch in the back of his skull that he cannot scratch, telling him that this man has potential to be more than just another fleeting glance or play thing. 

He imprints on him as soon as the man enters Jack’s office, during their first visit. Hannibal stares at the cork board full of dead girls in front of him and simply lets himself breathe in the scent of Will Graham. Plywood, campfires, motor oil, and a tinge of iron fill his nose, and he has to suppress a shudder at the smell.

His mind screams, _mate mate mate_ , and Hannibal locks away the thought until he gets home. 

— 

Will Graham looks lovely bathed in blood, and that screaming comes back ( _mate mate mate_ ). It is a constant rhythm as he holds Abigail’s throat on the kitchen floor.

—

It startles Hannibal when he asks Will, “Would you like to accompany the opera with me this Friday?”

Their talks, sessions, keep Hannibal sated. The Omega in him preens at the scent that covers his office. He wants to emit his own pheromones back, wash and soak his scent into Will’s clothing and skin to stake his claim.

But it isn’t enough, and so he asks.

“I - Is that appropriate?” The Alpha asks. It isn’t a no, but -

“We are merely having conversations,” Hannibal points out. He doesn’t use a stern tone, but he stares at Will as if daring him to question it further.

Any person would have said yes on the spot. Any person would be happy to have an Omega like Hannibal ask them for something, whether it be for a date or to merely tell him the time. 

Will Graham, however -

“I don’t think I’d be good company,” He says. The lone wolf backs up, wary, and Hannibal’s own wants to pounce and press him down.

“On the contrary,” Hannibal says. 

He doesn’t go to the opera. Hannibal’s teeth ache with annoyance and want.

He reminds himself that this is why they are compatible. If he wanted an Alpha to roll over for him, he could have it. But instead he wants Will Graham.

Hannibal goes to bed that night, thinking and thinking and thinking.

—

They keep talking, keep solving murders. Hannibal chooses his first courting gift the first day it snows in Baltimore,

The scarf is a soft heather grey. It costs more than what Will would ever think of spending on something so bland, by his standards. But Hannibal rubs the material over his scent gland, making sure to press and nuzzle into the fabric’s crevices, and hands it to Will in a black box during their next session.

Will opens it with a small, “Thank you,” and Hannibal can see the stirrings of something in the profiler’s mind.

His own continues to chant, _mate mate mate_ , even after seeing Will out the door, with the scarf wrapped around his neck.

—

He chooses to be more casual next time. Gifts in the disguise of dinners and wine, in the pretense of touches and smiles. Will takes them, more eagerly than the scarf, and when Hannibal scents the sweetness on Will, the beginnings of his rut, he chooses to be bold.

—

An Omega of his age isn’t the most fertile, but still willing and wanting all the same. He still yearns for a knot and a submissive Alpha to bend to his needs. His heats aren’t constant like in his younger years, but with the promise of a potential mate he knows it’s only a matter of time.

He scent marks Will’s home when he watches his canines. The smell of him should still linger by the time Will comes back from working out of state, long enough for him to smell during his pre-rut period. Long enough for Hannibal to make the necessary preparations.

—

Will misses their next appointment. Hannibal doesn’t call him. He drives to Wolf Trap with intent and heat thrumming under his skin.

The dogs don’t bark when he gets there, sensing the dominant Omega as soon as he parks. They shuffle out the door when Hannibal picks the lock, and when Hannibal enters Will’s home, he can feel sweat break out on his forehead.

Will is whimpering on his bed, the scarf Hannibal had given him is soiled with his spent seed and sweat, as if the man were trying to mix their scents together. He doesn’t register that Hannibal is here, not until the Omega comes to his side and pushes the sweaty mattering of hair from his face.

“Will,” Hannibal says, and Will shakes. He can sense his Omega, knows his scent, but he’s too far gone. “Alpha,” he tries next, and that grabs Will’s attention. His eyes lock with Hannibal’s, red encasing the normal blue hue of his eyes, and Hannibal nearly purrs at the sight.

“H-Hannibal-“ The Alpha stutters, reaching. “I want- I want-“ 

Hannibal shushes him, leaning down to scent his throat. “Darling, I’ll take care of you,” he says. Will’s whimpering only increases as Hannibal nips at the damp skin, taking in more of his scent, “Do you want me to?” His hand wanders down, rubbing against the swollen knot of Will’s cock, teasing.

Will shakes and nods, too lost in his rut to deny the Omega gentling him. “Please, please, I’ll be good, I p-promise, I need you-“

Hannibal isn’t by any means a weak Omega, but he can not deny his weakness for Will when he’s a mess of hormones and so pliant. 

“My darling Alpha,” he murmurs. He nuzzles Will’s scent gland once more before he bites down, making Will cry out and grab onto him. Distantly Hannibal can feel dampness on his hand, and the Omega in Hannibal preens at the fact that just biting a Will made him cum. 

Will shudders and clings, muttering, “Thank you, thank you, I’ll be good, I’ll be so good for you, _please_ -“

And who is Hannibal to deny his Alpha anything?


End file.
